Debutante
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: The Debutant Ball is an innocuous name. It screams of high society. But beneath the surface, it's much more. It is a place where Quirk Marriages can be set up. Todoroki Shouto has been going to these balls for five years. Now, on his 18th birthday, he sees his classmate Yaoyorozu Momo being presented like a prize winning horse. He just can't let that stand, now can he?


**Hello, boys and girls. I'd like to tell a story.**

 **So a friend of mine recently got into BHA and convinced me to watch it. I admit at the beginning that I wasn't sure that I was going to like it. Thankfully, I was proven wrong. It is a great read and a great watch. It fills the gaps left behind after two of the three biggest mangas ended two years ago. And, as I do whenever I find a series that I like, I had to write a fanfic about it.**

 **A writer friend of mine was telling me of her desire to write a fic about Shouto and Momo. When we talked about it, an idea hit me. I liked the idea so much that I decided to make it into a fanfc. It was suppose to be about 3k words but it ended up being this monstrosity. This is almost 9k words. I apologize in advance if this is too much for people. But I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Debutante**

Eighteen-year-old Todoroki Shouto is not someone prone to excitement. As a provisional hero in training, he must be calm and rational to stop villains. His Quirks are powerful but dangerous; that's why he must always be in control. Shouto isn't ruled by a passion to be the Number One Hero like Bakugo Katsuki nor is he driven to break his body just so he can save people with a smile on his face like Midoriya Izuku. His desire is to be a better Hero and a better man than his father.

But right now, Shouto isn't feeling very heroic. In fact, he feels the furthest thing from at this party. In this mansion filled with elite Heroes alongside the _"_ movers and shakers" of Japan in one grand ballroom, the heterochromatic teenager feels like he just stepped into _Eyes Wide Shut_. He isn't that far from the truth. From the outside, one may think of this as nothing more than the Rich and Famous rubbing elbows together, making shady business deals, and everything else an Illuminati internet blogger would salivate over. Shouto knows the truth though. This party is something worse.

* * *

In the beginning, when Quirks first started to form, those with them were treated as societal outcasts. It wasn't really that surprising. Humans don't have a good track record of accepting people who are different. These Quirked individuals were persecuted and nearly driven underground. It was only when the next generation of Quirked individuals came about when people started to realize that Quirks were here to stay. Those in the higher echelons of society realized that Quirks were like genetics. They can be made stronger through breeding, pruning recessive traits and strengthening dominant ones. Thus, quirk marriages were born.

Perhaps those who participated in quirk marriages had no idea that their way of strengthening their abilities would lead to the rise of the Hero/Villain dichotomy in today's world. Some of the first pro heroes were the product of these quirk marriages. On the flip side, some of the most dangerous villains were also born of quirk marriages.

The government had tried to stop the practice of quirk marriages to stop people from gaining more powerful quirks. Unfortunately, that proved impossible. For one, preventing people from getting married was basically a no-go from the start. The populace at large didn't want the government telling them who they can and cannot marry. Second, quirk marriages aren't always successful. The odds of getting a child that is a perfect blend of their parents is, at best, one in ten. It is possible that child will only inherit one of the quirks, whether stronger or weaker, and there is still the possibility that the child will be quirkless. To produce a so-called perfect child, it wouldn't be out of love but an act of breeding and culling. Third, those who participate in quirk marriages do not announce that they are in one.

Now while the populace was wary of governmental efforts to stop certain people from marrying each other, they were also wary of certain families becoming more powerful. However, something unexpected happened, a sea change that impacted the world in many unforeseen ways. It was the rise of All Might to the spot of Number One Hero. All Might's heroics pacified villains to the point where it was rare to see actual villainous activities. Instead, hero work was limited to random street crimes and natural disasters. All Might's actions had an unintended ripple effect on quirk marriages. Why bother trying to create the perfect quirk baby when he or she was never going to surpass All Might? Those families who did participated in quirk marriages still did so, if only out of habit. But while the strengthening of quirks was still its main goals, other factors now became requirements, such as family lineage and wealth. It is difficult to break into these circles of power...difficult but not impossible.

 **Enji Todoroki, Pro Hero Name: Endeavor. Quirk: Hellflame.**

When he was an up and coming hero, Endeavor had one goal, to overtake All Might and become the Number One Hero. To that end, he worked on refining his quirk and strengthening his body. His flames were hot enough to melt steel and he could throw a punch that could fling cars miles away. But no matter how hard he trained himself, there was an impassable chasm between him and All Might, a chasm that he could not cross with his ability. It was frustrating. But that's when he came up with a new idea. If he himself couldn't surpass All Might, perhaps a child of his will. All he needed was a right wife. He had settled on a woman with an ice quirk. Endeavor realized that a child possessing both quirks and his training would be unstoppable. (Perhaps he had a smattering of affection towards her but whatever he felt was ancillary compared to what he needed from her.) In any case, he used his power and influence to force her to become his wife. Rei Todoroki was nothing more than a broodmare and it made their marriage terrible. But even for someone like Endeavor, making the perfect child proved difficult. His first three children, Fuyumi, Toya, and Natsuo, only inherited one quirk. The Number Two Hero saw them as failures, consequently not bothering to give them his time.

But then came Shouto, a child who inherited both fire and ice quirks. The moment when Shouto manifested them, Endeavor resolved to make his youngest son his project. The training was brutal: physical combat until the little boy vomited with overexertion, mental preparation that was way too advanced for a child under ten, but worst of all, he was completely separated from his other siblings until the lessons were over. Shouto came to hate Endeavor, seeing his title of Hero as nothing but a cosmic joke. If it wasn't for his mother's comfort he received at the end of his training, Shouto wouldn't have the drive to become a hero himself. Unfortunately, the suffering and neglect that Endeavor visited upon his family took a toll on Rei. She had a psychological breakdown, causing her to throw boiling water on his face. She was committed to an asylum, allowing Endeavor free reign in the house.

Shouto despised Endeavor but still chose to continue his training with the Number Two Hero. The physical training wasn't as taxing as it used to be and his brain soaked up all of the mental training. Endeavor would almost be proud if it wasn't for one thing. Shouto has decided to be a bit rebellious, refusing to use the flames of his father and instead use only his mother's ice. It didn't bother the number two hero in the slightest. Inevitably, Shouto will have to use his fire if he is ever going to be effective. It was only a matter of time.

At the age of twelve, Shouto was introduced to a new, more disgusting aspect of Endeavor's molding: The Debutant Ball. The heterochromatic preteen didn't really understand the purpose of this at first. What Shouto saw was rich and powerful people schmoozing with other rich and powerful people. At his first ball, Endeavor had told him that he was to be polite with the people there, especially the young ladies. He was also warned not to embarrass his father, otherwise there would be consequences. The preteen knew from experience that Endeavor was not a man of empty threats, so he had no choice but to agree. It was the most boring thing Shouto had ever done with his father but at least very little was expected of him. If he went away inside and gave noncommittal answers to the girls who talked with him, Shouto was fine.

It wasn't until a Ball held just before his accepted into U.A. that Shouto realized its purpose. The true purpose of the Debutant Balls was to set up Quirk Marriages. Shouto realized that his father wasn't just thinking about defeating All Might and taking the title of Number One Hero. Endeavor was thinking farther ahead into the future, a future where the Pro Hero circuit is dominated by the Todoroki lineage. The balls were set up to find Shouto a suitable wife with a powerful quirk that can be passed on down to future children. This revelation was a strong contender for the number one reason he hated his father (with the first being Endeavor's treatment of his mother). If there was any silver lining from this, it was that the Number Two Hero didn't find anyone with an acceptable quirk that would meld with Shouto's.

Shouto still remembers the one conversation he had with his father after learning the truth about the Balls.

* * *

" _Am I hearing you right when you say that you don't want to go to Balls anymore," Endeavor asked, his flame beard flickering being the only movement from his body, betraying nothing._

" _That is correct." Shouto tried to sound calm but when one is facing their tormenter, also known as the Number Two Hero, it is very difficult to keep cool. "I thank you for thinking about my future, but I feel it is a waste of our time, time that could be better spent putting my training to use." He had gone over this argument in his head and tried to find rational reasons to use for this very moment, making sure not to insult his father and to give him the respect that he doesn't deserve. "If I am to surpass All Might, I will need to devote every waking moment to bettering myself so that I am noticed. Being accepted by U.A is a first step into becoming a Hero. After I graduate and make Sidekick at a prestigious agency, then I can put more effort into finding a suitable wife for myself." This was the lynchpin of his argument. Let Endeavor believe that Shouto was still amenable to the Quirk Marriage later in his life. But of course, in his mind, the plan was to wait until he was free from his father so that he could live his life without being a pawn._

 _Endeavor said nothing as his son explained his reasoning for not wanting to go to Balls. The silence was unnerving. A lesser man would have been crushed by its weight. Then…_

" _Your reasoning is sound, Shouto," Endeavor finally spoke. "If you feel that strongly and if you are willing to truly devote your training, I can put off your Ball appearances until you make Sidekick."_

 _This surprised him. Shouto did not expect to be granted his boon at all, much less gotten it without an argument. It was too easy. He kept waiting for the "BUT". It never came. It stunned him so much that he couldn't move for a beat and a half. When the teenager finally got his bearings, he made sure to give his father a heartfelt bow and turned to leave._

" _It's such a shame," Endeavor drawled._

 _Those words sent a shiver up Shouto's spine because he knew exactly what was coming. His neck snapped towards his father._

" _To devote more energy to your training would mean that I would have to spend less resources in other areas."_

 _Shouto couldn't help the dread sinking into his frame._

" _I suppose your brothers and sister can get by on their own without my assistance, yes?" Endeavor left it as a question on purpose to antagonize Shouto. "I will need them to move out of the house so I can put everything into training you. I can't put their lives in danger, now can I?"_

 _Shouto clenched his fists in anger._

" _I'm sure they can pay their own way into universities." He closed his eyes and nodded his head, his flame beard dancing with the movement. "I can't pay for them if I am putting everything into you, right?"_

 _The teenager bit his lip to the point of bleeding._

" _And your mother." Endeavor knew exactly which buttons to press. "I suppose we can take her out of the best asylum money can buy. Maybe her parents, your grandparents, can take care of her."_

 _Shouto's body reacted without thinking, attacking Endeavor. The fight, if you can call it that, ended as quickly as it began, with a simple backhand that sent the teen flying across the room._

" _You will continue to go to the Balls and you will devote yourself further to your training," Endeavor huffed as he walked away. "And perhaps I will forget my earlier suggestions concerning your mother and siblings._

 _Shouto did not cry. He wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction._

* * *

Funnily enough, Shouto's appearances in Debutant Balls became less frequent anyways during his high school years. Much happened during his first semester. Villains had attacked UA on multiple occasions. Shouto had come to accept his flames thanks in large part to Midoriya Izuku. He had fought the Hero Killer, Stain. He had participated in the rescuing of Bakugou Katsuki from the machinations of All For One. But perhaps the biggest event in the first half of the school year was the battle between All Might and All For One. While the villain was subdued, it cost the hero all his power, forcing him into retirement.

No sea change lasts forever. Just as All Might brought a massive reduction in Quirk Marriages, his retirement brought them back. All Might was the stopgap against villainous attacks. Without him, it seemed inevitable that more powerful villains will crop up. And so, it became an unspoken necessity that the next All Might must be born into this world. Debutant Balls were held in earnest. Now they were held every two weeks instead of once every three months.

Endeavor, the man who pushed his son into attending these Balls, had little time to find a suitable Quirk Marriage for Shouto. In inheriting the Number One Hero Status, he was required to make his presence known to the populace to calm the minds of the citizenry. He was often working day and night shifts, spending more time at his agency then at home. On top of that, thanks to the new dorm system UA had implemented after the first semester, students had to get approval from the principal to leave campus at night. But there was no denying Endeavor. After all, how much safer Shouto could be if the Number One Hero was watching out for him?

Something had changed though. Shouto wasn't sure what it was but he could taste it in the air after the remedial classes he had to take after failing to get his provisional license the first time. Endeavor had promised to be a better father. Shouto could see his siblings on his days off-campus. More importantly, his mother was released from the hospital and brought home. While he wasn't complaining about this boon, the fact that that asshole of a father was acting like a real father was…off-putting, to say the least. Years of training tantamount to torture made Shouto very suspicious of these magnanimous acts. Perhaps the stress of being the Number One Hero had softened Endeavor that he was trying to reconnect with his family. Maybe this was all an act to get Shouto to do what he wanted, flies with honey and all that. Shouto wasn't sure. So, he did what he was told: performing extra training with Endeavor, interning at his hero agency, and going to those balls. He did that for three years until this very day.

* * *

Shouto had been told that he needed to look extra presentable as this Ball. He was outfitted in a form fitting tuxedo with fire and ice cufflinks (a little on-the-nose but subtlety isn't Endeavor's style) and polished shoes. He could pick his own tie though if it didn't clash with the suit. He opted for a navy blue one. When he looked in the mirror before leaving, he could hardly recognize himself. Nothing could be done about his heterochromatic hair and eyes. Even his burn scar gave him some charm. Shouto did clean up nice when he needed to. Perhaps this is why the girls in his year named him the hottest guy among third-years (the same poll that named Midoriya as the "boy you take home to mama" and Bakugou as the "boy you date to make papa mad"). The heterochromatic teen sighs. He wasn't someone who concerned with how he looked. Looks don't matter when you're a hero. It's all about saving people.

Coming into the party, Shouto was immediately reminded of why he hated these Balls. Old men with perverted gazes chatting up girls much younger than them, women salivating over promising boys and guaranteeing them the time of their lives, parents using their children as bargaining chips or as unofficial mergers, though his gaze may look disinterested, the gnawing in Shouto's gut was overwhelming. These were children, unblemished by the world, being used by selfish adults. It was unbearable. Maybe he should be thankful that people had stopped taking an interest in him by now, knowing that Endeavor was going to shoot them down.

The feedback of a microphone whine causes Shouto to turn his head. A well-dressed man with glasses is standing at the top of a flight of stairs. Behind them are this year's debutants, teenaged boys and girls preparing to be dumped in the proverbial shark tank. The well-dressed man clears his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please turn your attention here as I present to you this year's batch of promising boys and girls," he says in an affable manner. "Someday, you may see their names splashed all over the papers and news. So please, play nice."

There is a polite laughter that causes Shouto to grind his teeth. _They don't even hide how wrong this is_ , he thinks to himself. The man on the mic probably doesn't notice the fury roiling in the heterochromatic teen and continues, rattling off this year's prospects to the delight of these adults until...

"We've saved the best for last," the man on the microphone crows. "It is my pleasure to bring you this year's top prospect." He turns around to whisper something to the person behind him. "Please welcome Yaoyorozu Momo. Her Quirk is Creation."

At the sound of his classmate's name, Shouto can't help but gasp. He had never expected to see anyone from his class. Perhaps that was his fault. Yaoyorozu's family are among the fabulously wealthy and her quirk was the most versatile in their whole class. It shouldn't have been surprising. And still…

Shouto watched as Yaoyorozu makes her way to the microphone. Tonight, she is a wearing an emerald-green dress adorned with matching gloves. Her hair isn't in her usual ponytail. Instead, it is in bouncy curls. Aesthetically, she's a pleasing sight. But what draws Shouto's attention is her countenance. She looks like the rabbit who found herself in the wolf's den and realizes all too late that she's about to get eaten.

"It…it is a…pl-pleasure to meet you," she says nervously in the microphone. "Pl-please take c-c-care of me."

As she bows, Shouto glances around the room and watches in disgust as the men in the room undress her with their eyes. He can feel both cold fury and boiling anger welling up inside him. These people were infuriating. To them, she was nothing more than a pretty face and an amazing Quirk. None of them have seen the hero she strives to be, the brilliant mind for creating winning strategies.

Yaoyorozu makes her way down the stairs, being careful not to step on her dress. The look on her face makes Shouto believe that she's about to be executed and she's trying to face it with grace despite being terrified. Perhaps that's not far from the truth.

Immediately, she's overwhelmed by lecherous men, asking her questions ranging from the nature of her Quirk to what conditioner she uses for her hair. Some of the bold (i.e. perverted) ones even outright asks if she wants kids. Yaoyorozu does her best to put on a good face but Shouto can tell that she's extremely uncomfortable. And that's when it starts to hit him. What kind of hero ignores someone in need? With renewed purpose, Shouto confidently ambles towards his classmate.

"Yaoyorozu," he says in a tone that gets her attention.

There is confusion and relief on the black-haired girl's face. "Todoroki-san?" Seeing her chance, she escapes the clutches of these lecherous men and moves towards her classmate a little too eagerly.

"Are you okay?" Shouto's voice is soft. He is doing his best to ease the tension but that's never really been his strong suit.

Yaoyorozu shudders. "I knew this was bad, but I didn't think it would be this bad." She closes her eyes and Shouto can see the discomfort permeating through her skin. "But why are you here, Todoroki-san? I didn't think I'd see anyone from U.A. here."

 _Neither did I_ , Shouto thinks, but he keeps that to himself. The hairs on the back neck stand up. He becomes aware that the two of them have become a spectacle. "How about we go somewhere less crowded?"

The relief that washes over Yaoyorozu's face is palpable. She agrees very quickly, putting her hand in Shouto's and interlacing her fingers.

This simple act causes the heterochromatic teen to falter for a bit. He didn't expect something like that from his classmate. Why was this affecting him so?

"Todoroki-san?" Her voice is soft, as if she didn't want others to hear their conversation.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "Come." He gently leads her away from prying eyes and towards the food table. Shouto offers a plate to Yaoyorozu and invites her to partake of the food here. When she gives him a questioning look, his response is "it'll be easier to talk without people watching."

They pile food on their plate as delicately as possible, ignoring the veritable glares the other guests are giving them.

"Thank you for saving me," the gray-eyed girl says, finally breaking the unbearable silence.

Shouto nods and returns to his plate.

"I don't know if I asked," Yaoyorozu sighs. "And it's okay if you don't answer. But why are you here?"

Shouto takes a beat before answering. "I've been coming here since I was twelve years old." There may have been some bitterness in his voice. He hopes that she doesn't notice it.

But then she wouldn't be a top U.A. student if she didn't. "Twelve years old? How horrible." There is real pathos in Yaoyorozu's voice. "Why would your parents…" She didn't get the chance to finish her thought.

"It was my old man, not my mother." Even after all these years, Shouto couldn't stop the acidity laced in his tone whenever he thinks about the things his father did.

Yaoyorozu remembers that Shouto's father is still a sore spot for him. She didn't press on with that. "My mother thought it would be a good idea to…." Giant pause, as if the words are still painful to say. "Find a suitable husband. I did not want to defy her, so I came."

Shouto gives her a look of understanding. He knows what she's going through. As much as he's come to appreciate his classmates and the work they've put in to become heroes, he and Yaoyorozu are just worlds apart from them, not in ability for many of his classmates had impressive quirks. Rather, he and Yaoyorozu had different social standings, which imposed different mores on them. For all his life, Shouto felt like a puppet, dancing on the strings of his father. It's likely Yaoyorozu felt the same about her mother.

After filling their plates, they retreat to a secluded table and eat. While they eat, the two of them talk about everything other than the Ball they are at right now. They discuss the upcoming test they will have to take for school, the internships they've been attending, and their classmates, the latter of which is a more interesting topic. It is more fun to talk about how Jirou had put her earphones in Kaminari's ears for something or other, or that Aoyoma had cried when he tore his cape in training, and let's not forget the time that Bakugou had exploded when someone ate the last of his spicy chips. Shouto notices that the more they talk about their classmates, the more Yaoyorozu begins to smile. They begin to forget that they are in a disgusting place filled with disgusting people. Instead, they are just two classmates who are just hanging out together.

"Thank you, Todoroki-san," she sighs.

Shouto furrows his eyebrows. "For what."

"I wish I wasn't here." It's a frank admission, something she's not known for. "But if I have to be stuck here, at least it is with you."

The statement strikes Shouto with the force of an All Might punch. In talking with Yaoyorozu, he had momentarily forgotten where he was and why he was here. He closes his eyes as a smile crosses his face. "I feel the same way."

"Shouto," a booming voice announces its presence.

The heterochromatic teen doesn't have to turn around to know who that voice belongs to, but he does it anyways out of habit. "Father," he says simply.

Endeavor's eyes rove over to his classmate and stares her down. Yaoyorozu feels the pressure of the Number One Hero. It is suffocating, burning even, made more intense by the huge gashing scar on his face. But she takes a deep breath and stands up. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Endeavor-san." There is much distant formality in her voice, like she has practiced this speech for a long time. "My name Yaoyorozu Momo, a classmate of your son's." She punctuates her speech with a low bow.

There is a deafening silence. The black-haired girl feels like she's being scrutinized. It makes her want to crumble from the inside. But then, Shouto stands up next to her and stares down his father. Endeavor, after perhaps finding what he wanted from her, gives her the most imperceptible of nods and walks away, mingling with the other guests.

Yaoyorozu breathes out a sigh of relief when Endeavor leaves.

"I'm sorry about my father," Shouto says as he returns to his seat.

"I understand," she replies. "My mother would be the same way." A gloomy cloud starts to gather over the young woman. "I hate this."

Shouto gives his classmate a sideways glance and allows her to continue.

"I never believed the rumors of these parties." She clutches her dress like a lifeline. "Mother only told me that they are where those of 'certain backgrounds' can meet without dealing with, and I'm quoting her directly, the rabble. But this is more than that, is it, Todoroki-san?"

There was a part of Shouto that wanted to lie to Yaoyorozu, to assuage the anxiety of what she is undoubtedly feeling. But he knows he can't. She is his classmate and a hero in the making. She deserves the truth, no matter how painful.

"I'm sure you've heard of Quirk Marriages." There it is, out in the open.

She catches on quickly. "No way." Her voice is barely above a whisper. Shouto can see that tears starting to well in her eyes. "I thought those were illegal."

"They skirt the lines of legality." His voice is as cold as his ice, remembering the suffering his mother endured.

From the way he said it, it's clear that he has had some experience in this. After all, he has two quirks, a rarity even in a world of Quirked individuals. Perhaps he is…. Yaoyorozu shakes her head. She didn't want to go down that road. It's too painful to consider.

"Are you alright, Yaoyorozu?" There is a softness in his voice that she finds endearing, like he really cares about her.

"To these people, I'm nothing more than a Quirk," the black-haired girl says, ending with a self-depreciating scoff.

"They are idiots." Shouto shakes his head in disdain. "You are much more than that. You have a head for strategy and are reliable in a pinch. You're going to make a great hero someday."

There is a fondness in his voice that makes Yaoyorozu's eyes shimmer with happy tears. She knows Shouto isn't the kind of person to throw around praise like that. She knows he means every word. So moved is she by his words that she places her hand over his.

Shouto's eyes widens at the physical contact. For the life of him, he doesn't understand why. Maybe because it's been a while since he's been touched in such a manner. His mother gets hesitant whenever she tries to hug him, probably remembering the burn she inflicted on him. His father, well, the less said about him, the better. His siblings try but there's still a gap between them not easily bridged. His classmates sometimes picked him up by the arm if he fell and dressed his wounds after a fight. But this touch, Yaoyorozu's touch, is something completely different.

The two lock eyes, blue and brown staring into gray. Yaoyorozu recoils her hand like she is burned by his flames. "I'm sorry," she blushes. "That was too forward."

 _She looks cute when she blushes_ , he thinks. The thought shocks him. From a purely aesthetic point, she is cute, pretty even. Hell, maybe even beautiful. From a purely aesthetic point, of course. Shouto has never been that interested in romance before. He used to feel that it was a hindrance from his future hero work. Plus, the example his father showed him wasn't a very good one. Still…

"Todoroki-san, are you okay?" Her voice is full of concern, the same voice she uses whenever one of their classmates come to her for help with their studies.

"Sorry," he says simply. What is he sorry for? Not paying attention to her? Thinking that she's pretty? Starting to feel like he's one of the disgusting people here? He doesn't know.

"I think I understand." Yaoyorozu looks around the room. Some of the guests are still staring at them. "It feels like they're undressing us with their eyes.

Shouto looks as well. Yaoyorozu is right. Those who are staring at them don't even bother to hide their disdain. Truly disgusting.

"Let's go somewhere." He had to get away. THEY had to get away.

The two of them get up from the table. Shouto leads the way and Yaoyorozu follows behind him. They make their way from the grand ballroom to what looks like a parlor. There is a shelf with books, a velvet couch, a fireplace, and a giant glass door which opened to a view of the mansion's grand yard. This room is very intimate, Shouto realizes very quickly.

The two of them take a seat on the couch. There is an awkward silence now that they are alone without the din of the other guests. I mean, what do you say when your whole goal was just to get away?

"This is only marginally better," Yaoyorozu admits, perhaps more to herself than to Shouto.

"I'm sorry you have to experience this, Yaoyorozu," Shouto apologizes.

"I'm sorry you have to experience this as well, Todoroki-san," the black-haired girl replies. "No teenager should have to go through this…this…." She couldn't even make out the words.

Shouto understands what she is trying to say. "I hated coming to these things." He doesn't mean to give Yaoyorozu his life story, but it easily spills from his lips. "I was Endeavor's son, the son of the Number Two Hero. I had two quirks that could be put to good use. I was nothing more than an object to be used. My feelings were never considered. All I wanted was to be a hero."

Yaoyorozu understands completely. "I want to be a hero too. I want to use my Quirk to help people, not so that it's a bargaining chip."

Shouto nods, knowing her feelings.

"And I'm…" she hesitates for a second. "I'm not averse to marrying someone." She blushes, but whether it's because of the subject or because of her attractive classmate next to her, she didn't know. "But if I marry someone…." The thought is too embarrassing for to finish.

"You want someone who's going to love you for you and not because of your Quirk," the heterochromatic teen finishes. "And you should. You're an amazing person."

The last part feels like it's blurted out rather than his other statement of facts. There's something raw about it, something honest that he can't help but feel odd about admitting it.

And Yaoyorozu's gray eyes widen with such a statement. She feels exposed. It's nothing like when she was introduced to those gaggle of old men who examined her like a horse breeder to a prize-winning colt. Rather, it's like he sees the person behind the looks and the Quirk with his gray and blue eyes. After all, he was one of the people who saw her worth from the beginning when he voted for her as Class Rep. He relied on her plan during their fight against Aizawa-sensei. He spent time with her during the Ennichi Festival. Under his honest gaze, Yaoyorozu feels exhilarated, terrified, self-conscious, and wonderful all at the same time.

"Todoroki-san is an amazing person too," she admits while looking down into her lap. She doesn't take compliments well, so she feels as though she must respond to the compliment with one of her own. "You're the person I compare myself to when it comes to being a hero."

Shouto didn't like her comparing herself against him. "You shouldn't compare yourself to me," he sighs. "Your Quirk is much more amazing and versatile than mine. Your strategic mind is unrivaled. If anything, I should be comparing myself to you."

This makes her face flush more. The top student in their class comparing himself to her? Not possible. But the look in his tells her the truth and it makes her flush further. This causes her to quickly put her hand on the couch. That's when it happens.

The tips of their fingers touch.

It may be an incidental touch but something electric passes from one to the other. Suddenly, the two become hyperaware of each other. Both are wearing the same confused look, not knowing what to do next.

It is said that in moments of clarity, time seems both to slow down and speed up. A strange lurching wells up in their chest, something unexplainable. The world seems to collapse, slowly and surely, until there is nothing left but Todoroki Shouto, Yaoyorozu Momo, and this moment. As the world collapses, they move closer and closer until….

Neither is sure who instigates it but when their lips press up against one another, it doesn't seem to matter. The kiss is shy and uncertain, fitting because before this, neither had ever even contemplated such an action between them. And just as quickly as it began, it ends. They look away, pink dustings settling on their faces.

"My apologies," Shouto coughs out, putting the tips of his fingers on his lips. He had never kissed a girl before. He doesn't know what to make of his actions. _Her lips taste like plums, not at all like peaches_. It makes him blush more.

"N-no-not at all," Yaoyorozu stutters. "I'm just as much at fault." It's not every day one gets to kiss the hottest boy in class, even if it is on accident _. It was as if peppermint and cinnamon were at war with each other and neither can overpower the other_ , she thinks, causing her to blush profusely.

If the silence before the kiss was painful, the post-kiss silence is excruciating. Why wouldn't it be? They are in someone's mansion that is currently being used as a staging ground for Quirk Marriages. They are also two teenagers alone in said mansion, trying to figure out what the hell is going on with themselves, their bodies, and each other. Confusion abounds.

 _Speak._

 _One of them needs to speak._

 _You know. With the mouth and the words coming from the brain._

 _Like now would be good._

The two of them decide that they are going to look at each other again.

Sometimes, when a door like this is opened, one can close it again. Other times, once a door is opened, it cannot be closed.

Before his brain catches up with his body, Shouto's right hand reaches Yaoyorozu's cheek and gently brushes it with his thumb. It's a small action but it causes her to close her eyes and lean into his touch. _Her cheeks are soft_ , he thinks. Not the most insightful of thoughts but it's true. His brain must be in sleep mode because he's still stroking her cheek.

"Todoroki-san." It comes out as a breathless whisper and a prayer.

If his brain had been in his body before, it certainly has checked out by now. Now, he's no longer thinking about what comes next because he leans in and presses his forehead against hers, feeling the tickling of her breath on his skin. "Shouto," he murmurs. "Call me Shouto, Momo."

Yaoyorozu…sorry…Momo's eyes widen. To call her classmate by his first name is something she cannot fathom, especially as he is still gently touching her face. "Shouto-san." And yet, it spills easily from her lips.

Their next kiss was more of a reward than a surprise, a little less hesitant, a little surer of themselves. And then another and another. A moan here, a shudder there. The world's collapsing on them again. Again, they don't seem to care. Shouto finds his fingers tracing the shape of Momo's face as he kisses her. Momo's hands find their way into his red and white hair. Another kiss.

Shouto finds he doesn't know what to do now. To be fair, he didn't know what he was doing before and during the kiss. Now, he feels like he should be doing more, right? What does he do now?

He pulls back a bit to take a fresh look at Momo. Her face is flushed, which is to be expected. Her lips are both red and moist, probably from all of that kissing the two of them just did. Her hair is less curly than it was prior to their impromptu makeout session.

"Shouto-san." Her voice breaks through the thick fog of his thinking. Her hands hesitantly reach out to his face. "Can I…." She doesn't complete the thought. Instead, she gently reaches her for his burn scar.

Instinctively, he flinches. Momo immediately notices this and pulls her hand away.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. "No one has…" He stops mid-sentence. Talking about his scar still made him feel raw and exposed. He knows in his heart that his mother never truly meant to hurt him. There are times though that she can't bare to look at the scar she made. Certainly, she has never tried to touch it. In fact, no one has, save for the doctors to make sure that the fire side of his body isn't causing the scar to worsen.

"It's okay," she whispers, feeling self-conscious. "I don't have to…"

"No, go ahead."

Momo tries again. Shouto flinches again but it's less pronounced. It still makes her fingers stop until he gives her a nod to continue.

Contrary to what people have thought, the scar around Shouto's eye is just as smooth as the rest of his skin. Momo can't help but trace its outline, a sad look on her face.

"Does it hurt," she asks. Momo is talking about her fingers but she may as well be talking about the scar in general.

Shouto shakes his head. "I'm used to it."

Momo leans in and, before she can analyze what she is doing, plants a kiss on his scar. Shouto can't help his eyes widening to the point of covering his face. It was one thing to touch his scar with her fingers. It was quite another to kiss it.

"I'm sorry," she nearly shrieks, wondering if she's crossed a line. "I just…"

Shouto doesn't let her finish that sentence. Instead, he kisses her more fully and deeply. The fact that she not only was unafraid of his scar but actually kissed it…there are no words to express how much that affected him.

"Shouto-san," the black-haired girl murmured against his lips as he continues his kiss combos.

There are warning bells going off in Shouto's head. He wants more from Momo. More, but he doesn't really know what "More" entails. (As much as he would never admit, even in the darkest recesses of his mind, he wishes he had listened to Mineta on what to do now.) He has no clue. Before this moment, he had no inclination of desire for anything other than being a hero. Now, now he feels like he's in a pool that's way too deep and he's forgotten how to swim. And gods, he wants to drown.

Shouto presses his weight gently against Momo's to get more leverage to kiss her. The gray-eyed girl finds her back is flushed against the velvet couch, hair splayed in every which direction, somewhat hesitant but simultaneously expectant. Is that even possible? _Apparently_ , Shouto thinks as he looks at the girl beneath him. He aims another kiss for her lips. However, this time he misses and plants one where her neck meets her shoulders.

Momo squeaks out a moan and Shouto must stop because he did not expect. "Are you okay," he asks.

Momo blushes even harder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It just felt…good." She says good as if she's embarrassed that she admitted feeling pleasure from Shouto's actions.

"Then, can I do it again?" Shouto doesn't want to pressure her. He's willing to stop if she feels any sort of discomfort. But in the back of his mind, the heterochromatic teen is hoping that she will say yes.

Momo nods and Shouto kisses her in the same spot that caused the moan. This time, her moan is throatier, less embarrassed. Her hands, meanwhile trail down from his face to his collarbone, running her fingers down to his tuxedo and through the dress shirt, finally feeling the undershirt. She can feel defined muscle underneath. He may not have the same physiology as many of the guys in their class, mostly because he's more of a long-range fighter who isn't as good hand-to-hand (but he's working on it). Even so, she can feel the faint outline of ridges around his midsection.

Shouto's hands, meanwhile, are traveling down her arm. He can feel muscle tone in them, probably because of her training. Her Quirk allows her to create things from the lipids in her body. She's the ultimate Swiss Army Knife. But that's not all she is. She can create weapons as well and she knows how to use them.

"Shouto-san." Another breathless whisper.

Did his Quirk release on accident or something because a fire is burning in his gut the more he touches and kisses Momo? Shouto is someone who thrives on self-control. But all of that is going out the window. He's starved for the tastes of her lips, her skin, her touch.

It takes all his strength to tear himself away from kissing her further. Shouto presses his forehead against Momo's. The two of them are out of breath and staring into each other's eyes.

"What are we doing?" It's a valid question. After all, neither has seen the other as a romantic partner before this.

"I-I don't know," Momo answers. She's used to having all the answers or, failing that, a reasonable working theory. But this is different. "I lost myself in the moment. I'm sorry. It just felt really good." She looks ashamed that she lost herself in the pleasure that Shouto gave her.

"I understand." And it's the truth. She wasn't the only one who was lost in the moment. Kissing Momo was more intense than any villain fight, _and more pleasurable_ , he thinks. "I don't know where this is going. I don't know what I am doing. Is this okay? Is any of this okay?"

Before Momo can answer, the two of them hear a loud gasp from behind them. They turn to the sound to see one of the servants at this party gaping at them. Shouto and Momo look at her for a minute before immediately jumping away from each other, a profuse blush crossing their faces. The woman, mortified by what she walked in on, turned around and retreated to leave them alone.

There is an uncomfortable silence between them. Whatever ardor had been brewing between them had dissipated as soon as their private moment became public. If, during their makeout session, the world had shrunk, then right now, the world has grown larger. _It feels as though there is an impassable chasm between us_ , Shouto thinks.

Shouto decides that it's time to put this to an end before either of them does something they might regret. He stands up to leave.

"Shouto-san, did I do something wrong?" One of Momo's worst qualities, the one he hates the most, is her second-guessing herself whenever things don't go her way. Shouto knows she's much more amazing than even she herself realizes. One day, he's going to make her believe that. "I'm sorry. I'm not like this. I have too much respect for you as a person to do something like this, especially in a place like this." He knows now that he can't leave her like this without saying anything.

"I don't…" he starts. "I don't regret kissing you." He hears an audible gasp from the girl he just finished kissing. "I just think we need some time to process what just happened." Shouto takes a cleansing breath. "I don't know what I want," the heterochromatic teen continues. "I don't know what you want. And I'm sure the reverse is true as well."

Momo looks at her hands, deep in thought. "I understand," she admits. "Until tonight, something like this wasn't on my mind. Now.…" That thought hangs in the air. It can either be a dead end or full of possibilities. What happens next will depend on them.

"Well then," Shouto sighs and heads out the door. "I shall see you in class tomorrow."

Momo nods. "Yes, tomorrow. Good night." She watches as he walks out the door.

* * *

As Shouto is driven back home by his father, he can't help but feel that this is the most awkward car trip in the history of car trips. Endeavor doesn't say a word during the trip. Nonetheless, the dual Quirk wielder can feel his judgment. Was the judgment good or bad? Was he going to interfere in Shouto's life? Tell him to stay away from Momo? Or encourage him to pursue a relationship for the sake of a Quirk Marriage? It's all too much, especially when he's having trouble sorting out his own feelings.

He certainly enjoyed kissing her. He could feel his body aching from being apart from her. His heart desires more of her. Was this what it feels like to like someone? Was he in love? He wanted to ask someone but who? Not any of his classmates. And especially not his father. It's a shame that he didn't have a good example of a stable relationship in his life.

There is also another wrench would make a relationship with Momo harder and it comes with a question of how this will affect their desires to be heroes. Hero couples aren't that unusual, even in the Pro Circuit. But it comes with its own minefields. Will they be ready for the scrutiny that comes with the loss of privacy when it comes to hero couples? What happens if the two of them should break up? Can they keep their personal and professional lives separate? What if one of them should die in service? Could they withstand the pain that comes with the loss of that special someone?

All the negative aspects of a relationship swirls around Shouto, making him not want to pursue Momo. That's when a small voice in his head speaks to him. _But what if everything goes right_ , it says. _What if she's the one for you? You are not bound by the mistakes of your father. You are your own person. Isn't that what Midoriya told you? Do you believe it? What does it hurt you to try?_

And he does. He does believe it. _It is my life, no one else's_ , he thinks.

He has his answer.

* * *

Thinking about what he wants to do and acting on it are two totally different matters, though, Shouto finds out. When he first walks into class and spots Momo, a pink tinge dusts her face. Luckily for them, no one else sees it. He walks to his seat and offers her a firm good morning before sitting down. She returns the greeting and prepares for today's lessons.

 _The feeling of an impassable chasm between us still exist_ , Shouto thinks. _Impassable? That's ridiculous. I can create a bridge made of ice and she can make one from her Creation Quirk._

"Todoroki-san," Momo whispers, making sure their classmates don't hear her. "You're smiling?"

He didn't know that he was doing it until Momo pointed it out to him.

"I guess I am," he admits.

Today's lessons passed by very quickly, which is fine by Shouto. He wants to talk to Momo now. But there are too many people. He goes to her desk and asks her to wait for him by the door until their classmates leave. It doesn't take long until they are the last two people from 1-A still in the class. The two of them walk to the door. _Time to bridge the chasm_ , he thinks.

"About last night," he begins.

"I know," Momo interrupts. "Listen, I hope you know that my behavior last night isn't who I truly am. I don't know. I feel like I was using you to get out of my own situation. I understand if you never want to speak to someone as shameless as I. Todoroki-san, please forgive my rudeness for last night."

Shouto's eyebrows recedes into his hairline. This was not how he wanted things to go. She's doing it again. Momo is second-guessing herself. He needs to stop her. So he takes hold of her hand. This small action stops her rambling.

 _I've got her hand_ , he thinks. _Now what_?

A moment passes. Then two. Then three. _Say something. Anything._

"Do you like soba?" Of all the things that could have slipped out of his mouth, this was not one of them. But now the question is out there.

Momo falters a bit, very aware of his hand lightly holding hers. "I don't dislike it," she answers honestly.

"Would you like to join me," he asks, feeling somewhat self-conscious, not like last night. "I know a place that is halfway decent."

The Creation Quirk girl can't help but examine the face that asked her out for soba. There's a softness behind his blue and gray eyes that is very endearing. Last night was an eye-opening experience. She had examined it from every possible angle and judging from the look on Shouto's face, he has too. Maybe she was hoping beyond hope that what she felt last night was mutual. The offer for noodles sealed the deal. Perhaps it is worth exploring where this road will lead.

"If I won't be a bother, Todoroki-san."

"I told you last night that you can call me Shouto," he reminds her. "And you could never be a bother, Momo."

A smile grows on her face. "Then I would love to, Shouto. Please lead the way."

Shouto motions for Momo to follow him and sure enough, she does. Perhaps this is the start of something better for the two of them. Perhaps this will end badly. Either way, it's their lives and their choice. It's a life lesson they are both willing to learn. At the end of the day, it is worth risking hurt to putting yourself out there. It's the way of the Hero, after all.

 _There is no chasm that is impassable._

* * *

 _Word Count 8,745_

 **And that's the end of the story.**

 **When Todoroki reveals that he is the result of a Quirk Marriage, something stirred in me. I felt that he and his siblings can't be the only ones who were born from such a union. If Quirk Marriages are a thing, it would have to be something that only happens in the upper crust of society. I imagine it being akin to business mergers than about happiness. The idea flowed from there. The reason this works is that both Todoroki and Yaoyorozu come from rich and powerful households and are subject to different social norms. And now they are socializing with their classmates, realizing that their world is different from the others and want to experience a world not belonging to the rich and powerful. Still, there is this pull. Thus the Débutant Ball.**

 **This was suppose to be an M rated fic with a lemon and everything. But it was difficult to put one in. I kept trying to fit it in when I realized that it wouldn't work anyhow. The two of them aren't ready to experience sex. Though they are classmates and have respect for one another, they aren't in a position to be intimate at this point. That's why I cut it out and just made it heavy making out. (Too bad though. There was a scene where Momo creates a condom from her lipids and Shouto wonders why she knows how to do it.) I think it works better like this.**

 **Anyways, liked it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Until next time,**

 **A. Angel**


End file.
